Lord Of The Rings Fanfiction: The Cycle Of Evil
by La2o
Summary: A sequel set after the Lord of the Rings trilogy.


The Cycle of Evil

This new tale is set in the fantasy world of J.R.R Tolkien's Middle-Earth, after the defeat of Sauron in the War of The Ring when the One Ring was destroyed, along with Gollum, who accidentally fell into the depths of Mount Doom by dancing near the precipice. The Free-Peoples of the world, mortals who were not under Sauron's rule and dominion, lived in harmony over the course of 2 centuries. However, the Evil Lord had a secret apprentice; a successor to rule the land of Mordor in darkness once more! He shall command all the now isolated, and master-less Uruks to war and bring chaos to Middle-Earth yet again. His name is Galgoroth, the third Dark Lord to ever have existed in the history of Eä, the universe. He has sworn vengeance for his master and vowed to him that he will bring him back to Arda, Middle-Earth. It is time to forge a new Ring of Supremacy, a new Ring of Power, the Vile Ring! This ring would far surpass the One Ring in potential. Galgoroth will not repeat the mistakes of his predecessors, Sauron and Morgoth, as evil always finds a way, or does it?

"It's time to go back to Mordor," Galgoroth told his bodyguard, Ethil. "Now is the time for me to command all Uruks in preparations for the war of the Fourth Era."

Ethil, exhilarated by the words of his master, replied, "Yes, my lord. Oh, the agony we shall inflict upon the free-folk!" Galgoroth and his henchmen were on their way to Mount Doom near Barad-dûr, Sauron's old, destroyed fortress, where he would use the arts and crafts learned from his old master to forge the new Ring of Dominance.

As they approached the entrance of Mount Doom, Galgoroth asked of his servants, "Oh my loyal followers of darkness, bring what I ask, for I shall change the history of Middle-Earth once more!" Ethil and his followers acted with haste. The Vile Ring will be made with tungsten, a rare ore, which can only be mined in the far dominions of the Dwarfs. Ethil left in search for the scarce metal. Months have passed, and Ethil returned with an abundance of tungsten rocks. Galgoroth entered Sammath Naur, the chamber of Mount Doom and began forging the Vile Ring. This time, instead of pouring his soul into the ring like the One Ring made by Sauron, Galgoroth performed a sacred art that uses the souls of the dead from the Great War of the Ring. However, this technique comes with a price. The time needed to forge the ring will last for about a decade, and Galgoroth will be rendered mortal after the ring is complete. Galgoroth, like Sauron, was a Maiar, the immortal creatures that descended to Arda to help shape the world of Middle-Earth. However, some Maiar had evil plans. The Vile Lord could not fathom the restrictions of mortality and feared it. Nevertheless, Galgoroth believed his immortality was a fit price to pay for the dominion of Middle-Earth.

A decade has passed, Galgoroth has made a new fortress from the ruins of Barad-dûr, Malfus, and has completed his creation of the legendary artifact. The Vile Ring of Power! Galgoroth looked at the ceiling and said to himself softly, "Oh, Lord of the Rings, I have done what you could not, I've created the ring that will truly rule them all!" The framework of the ring is made of pure black tungsten, whereas the inner layers are colored crimson red. The moment he crafted the ring, he felt the limitations of being mortal, yet Galgoroth knew the Vile Ring would compensate for that. The new ring has all the powers of the old ring. However, there are 2 distinguishing features gained by performing the black arts of the dead. Anyone may be controlled from direct eye-contact of the wearer, and it grants the wearer immortality with no side effects like the previous ring. If the ring ever gets separated from Galgoroth, he would die, and the ring would be permanently destroyed for all eternity. No one can wear the Vile Ring except for its creator compared to the One-Ring that had many bearers. No one knows about the consequences of the ring and its abilities. For now… Time to begin the war against Middle Earth.

The Dark Lord and Ethil were in the main hallway of Malfus, walking together, then Ethil asked Galgoroth, "Do you remember the time where we first met my lord?"

The Vile One replied, "Yes, it was many years ago. After the War against Sauron, the only person I ever admired was gone. I was alone… I had no one left. Then you appeared, you even stopped your own trading caravan to help a peculiar-looking stranger in the great forest Mirkwood. You took me to your care and showed me that I am no longer alone. Soon after, I told you my vision of ruling Middle-Earth and you have gladly accompanied me to this day, regardless of the cost. You even gave up your own humanity to become my servant. Ethil, never leave my side."

Ethil responded with a brief smile on his face, "I'll stay with you till the end of days my king."

Galgoroth walked to the loggia of his home, Malfus, alongside his trusted lieutenant, Ethil, and began to give a speech to all Races of Middle-Earth to declare war against the Free-Peoples.

 _Oh, children of Eru, The All-Powerful_

 _Heed My Call_

 _For your true King has returned_

 _Follow me, or suffer dearly_

 _For I hold the power of the Vile Ring and all of Mordor_

 _Now is the time for all of Arda to know true darkness and despair_

 _As I have felt when my master was taken away from me_

All rulers of the great nations of Men, Elves, and Dwarves were filled with dread and fear because of the power Galgoroth held. He was not the same as his predecessors, as the Vile Ring transformed him into a being that surpasses Eru, the all-mighty deity of Middle-Earth. Galgoroth is someone to be reckoned with.

Nonetheless, the Free-Folk remained arrogant. They formed multiple alliances and tried to fight their true adversary. The war had gone on for about half a century, and now the races regret underestimating Galgoroth for the Vile Ring truly ruled them all! They thought he was the same as his predecessor, but the power of the Vile Ring proved them wrong. The great Dark Lord, along with his armies, traveled to every stronghold, settlement, cities, towns, and even villages and dominated all folk as they couldn't oppose the will of the Vile Ring. Anyone who goes against his command suffers a terrible fate.

As time passed, Galgoroth grew ever more powerful due to his ever-increasing control over the Free-Folk. Galgoroth ruled over Arda for over a century. Evil reigned supreme! However, as he became further obsessed with power. Galgoroth forgot that his true goal was to resurrect his master. The Vile Ring was taking over his mind.

One day, Ethil asked his master with the sincerest respect, "Oh great one, have you lost sight of your true destination?"

Galgoroth replied violently, "My only objective is to rule all of Arda! How dare you oppose me, for I thought you to be my loyal servant." Before Ethil was to explain himself, Galgoroth, now possessed by the Vile Ring, brutalized him in front of his army. He wasn't in control. The Dark One came to his senses and feared the power of the ring that he created himself. Moreover, he lost the only person he cared about. The lost souls that were forged into the ring were slowly taking over his mind. Galgoroth was shocked by this incident. The ring had a will of its own. He realized that even his own ring wasn't flawless. Galgoroth asked himself, "Is it even possible to forge a perfect ring?"

Leaving Galgoroth no other choice, while he was still in control of his body, he removed the ring in front of all his followers in Malfus. The Dark Lord is dead. Everyone who was dominated by the ring were finally free. The remaining Free-Folk who survived the war went back and reformed their civilizations. The rule of evil was again no more.

 _~ Evil never wins. As evil can go against itself. ~_


End file.
